


The girl he loves and always has loved

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: This is a list over the hints that Weevil has always loved Veronica, and why they will ultimately find their way back again...





	The girl he loves and always has loved

1\. First time they spoke, she called him out... hard.  
Remember? It was in the pilot. The tiny blonde called him out, and Felix got so annoyed he was about to do something about it. However, the big tough leader put his hand up and stopped him. 

2\. Everytime she calls, he is there.  
We rarely see when she calls him, but if she needs a ride or a hand with all kinds of weird stuff (like scaring a business owner or scaring a suspected parrot thief), he is there. Even in the beginning of the second season when he was angry at her, he gave her a lift.

3\. He protects her even if she doesn't need it.  
He protected her from Logan after he had come and got her, not to mention all the times he did it in season 4, even though they were at odds. 

4\. He knows that she knows how it is to be judged, so he tries not to judge her.  
However, he can't. Everytime he fears she is becoming an 09 er again, he does judge her. He doesn't want her near them. 

5\. He knows that he needs to brings his A-game if he is going to outsmart her.  
Weevil is a seasoned criminal, but he is not dumb, far from it. He has succeeded in fooling her once or twice, even if she caught him. Like the winter carnival. She choose not to turn him in, but she didn't figure it all out. However, he did succeed in keeping her out of the loop when it came to why he was following the bus. She had to wait for him to tell her. 

6\. She struggled with relationships, commitments and loss, but he has been there through it all.  
Veronica is good at a lot of things, but relationships isn't one of them. However, he never fails her, even though she has thrown some really serious accusations his way.

7\. He keeps her secrets.  
Neptune is a small town, and word spreads fast. But he never let's go of the secrets he knows about her. 

8\. He didn't watch the whole sextape that was emailed out.  
In season 3, their was a sextape realised of her and Piz. It got sent out to the whole university, and also to Weevil. However, he didn't watch it all (he said, and I choose to believe him) and he offered his help. 

9\. He has a very soft spot for her.  
This is no surprise, it has been obvious for a long time, but in season 4, it was more apparent than ever. He saved her several times, the biggest one was in the cabin. His sister is angry and frustrated with him because of that weak spot, but he keeps on defending and saving her. 

10\. He needs her to make his life come together.  
This is the one probably up for debate. After all, after she left, he got his life together. Married and even had a child, but was he happy? His wife may have left because she feared for her and their daughters safety, but it was also during the time Veronica was there for him, building the case against the sheriff's office. Him spending time with her may have contributed to him being forced to settle to save his marriage, but it proved to little, to late. Also he didn't run after his wife. No doubt he loves his daughter, but that may not be the only one he loves deeply. 

11\. 15 years later he is back where he started out, and so is she, but they now know much more.  
You can't completely changed, and feelings can never completely disappear, and when Veronica came back to town, the feelings may have surfaced again. 

12\. He always referred to Mr Mars as sheriff, even when he wasn´t.  
It's a sign of respect. The man who started arresting him when he was 12 years old, should be a man he doesn't respect... yet he does. 

13\. He knows she is heartbroken and will need him  
Veronica runs away, and buries herself in work when she can't deal. She always has, and perhaps she always will. But she also keeps coming back home to Neptune. He probably stayed clear of her during the time she grieved, but she knows he is only one phone call away, and he hopes that she will call him soon.


End file.
